


FusionFall: The Crossover

by PrincessSapphire02



Series: FusionFall [1]
Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSapphire02/pseuds/PrincessSapphire02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire was playing fusionfall heroes on her computer when she get a visit from a certain red-head genius. Will she cross over into his world? What happens when she does crossover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	FusionFall: The Crossover

A girl named Sapphire was lying on her bed bored. "I am bored!!!!" She said to no one in particular. So she got off her lazy butt and went to her computer and got on cartoon network and played fusionfall heroes since the actual game she wanted to play is not available. "Stuupid people" she said mocking dexter's voice. And she clicked the game's "play now" button. She got to character selection and choose dexter cause that is the only character that made the game even worth playing. Then she herd a small "thump" sound in her room. She got to see what it was. When she got to her room she gasped. There, in the middle of her room was Dexter.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sapphire's POV  
I saw something shiny and pick it up. It turned out it was Dexter's glasses. After starring at it like it was cake, it looked like dexter finally woke up after crash-landing in my world. I herd words like "oh no" and "where are my glasses" or " where did I land?" I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned and looked at me, kinda. Since i knew he can't see without his glasses, i gently place his glasses in his hands. He seemed to recognize the object in question and took it and put it on. After he put it on he saw me and flinched. "What not even a 'thank-you' or something? How rude." I said jokingly. I laughed to show that I wasn't serious, and was just joking. "Thanks miss umm..." He said. 'Sapphire, Sapphire BlueGem." I said. "Thanks miss BlueGem." He corrected. "Please just call me Sapphire" I said. He nodded. I helped him up. "Oh Dexter, your coat!." He stared at me like I grown two heads. "What?" I asked puzzled. "You know me name." He said. I sighed. "You don't know anything about my world, do you dexter?" He nodded his head no. I face palmed myself. "Let's get you cleaned up without anybody noticing a red head genius ok? Then I will explain." he nodded in agreement. Once we cleaned up my room, his clothes, and gave him some food, since he was complaining he was hungry, I sat him down on my bed, and said" in my world where had a show called dexter's laboratory, where you where 8 and had big huge lab. About some years latter a game came out called fusionfall where cartoons like the power puff girls, Samurai Jack, fosters home for imaginary friends, ben10, and others where together. The game shut down and 2 years ago they launch a spin-off game called fusionfall heroes." I said. "So where not real?" He asked. "If you weren't real you would not be here, dexter." I explained. He felt so happy that somebody (he, at this moment did not care if it was form another world) believed in him, even if it was for the fact that he actually existed.


End file.
